powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Drake Hawk
Drake Hawk is the Red Ranger and leader of the Astro Defense Rangers. Bio Early Life Ever since he could remember, Drake has always been fasinated by space and aliens. His love of aliens ended when multiple aliens attacked and destroyed Earth multiple times, only to be stopped by the Power Rangers. However, at the age of 13, his Father told him that Drake's mom died after he was born so Drake stopped celebrating his birthday. Astro Defense Origin Drake, along side 4 others, was chosen to be the Red Astro Ranger when a team of aliens attacked Earth. He was hype at the thought of becoming a hero, and convinced the others to join up and help battle this threat. During this time, Drake quickly became friends with Leslie Sprite, the Yellow Ranger and Samuel Danyo, the Black Ranger. He was on okay terms with Josh Dexter, the Blue Ranger, and had a bit of a rivalry and shared romantic tension with Carmen Grayson, the Pink Ranger. Together We Are More The team was at first hectic with Carmen being a lone wolf, Josh being a bit anti-social, and Leslie and Sam coming up with crazy inventions, and Drake's job was to keep them together as a team. In a battle with their 2nd battle, everyone's attitudes butted heads and Drake was defeated. When they got back to base, Drake requested that Commander Meraina find 5 others to be Rangers since they seem not to be able to work together, but he just said that they have to learn to work with one another, or else the world is doomed. In the 2nd battle with the monster, Drake told the others that only together can they defeat this monster and save Earth, and with that in mind, the Rangers not only destroyed the monster, but was able to unlock their Megazord. Personality Drake's a pretty cool guy as long as you don't make him mad. He has compassion and trust in almost everyone, even if they always argue with him (in the case of Carmen) and seems not to mind if you don't talk to him (Josh). Appearance Drake is a Caucasian American Male with Blonde hair and Blue eyes. He usually wears red nikes, brown jeans, and a red long sleeve shirt with 'Awesome' on the front. Relationships *Josh Dexter- Josh and Drake are undoubtedly friends, it's just that Josh barely talks to anyone. Whenever Drake says something to Josh, Josh responds with a head nod usually. *Samuel Danyo- Sam and Drake became friends rather quickly, with Sam's skills and Drake's brains, they can overcome almost any situation. *Leslie Sprite- Drake and Leslie, or Les, were the first to become friends because of the fact that they have similar personalities and understand eachother quite well and agree on most things. *Carmen Grayson- Carmen and Drake's relationship is a weird one. Even though they argue 99.9% of the time, She was the only person of the team who Drake told about his dead mom after Carmen shared to him that her mom walked out on her when she was a month old, Commader Meraina even calls them the closest of the whole group and also betted that at the end of their protection of Earth, Drake and Carmen would become a couple. He lost because it happened earlier than he expected. *Turig- Drake was at first untrusting on Turig and his sister because of the fact that most of the aliens Drake has seen are either trying to kill him or civilians with no remorse. However, after Turig saved Drake's life Drake started to trust Turig. *Chien- Drake trusted Chien- a little more than her brother Turig because of the fact that Chien was way more Courteous that her brother, who was more hostile than welcoming. However, Drake began to trust Chien earlier than her brother and was accepted into the group sooner. Category:Power Rangers Astro Defense Category:Red Ranger